Padre en caso de Igneel: Glory y Dragneel Primera parte
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Igneel Flame a veces se lamentaba de ser un mujeriego pero no podia evitarlo. Tener cuatro hijos con cuatro distintas mujeres. Mientras viaja en avión, pensaría un poco en su vida, analizaria su vida con sus hijos Gale Glory y Tetsuya Dragneel. [AU-Universo Alterno]


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Una vez más! Estoy aquí dando lata como hice en todo este día. Hoy les quiero presentar una idea que surgió de un momento a otro mientras leía mis anteriores fics y fue cuando se me prendió el foco ante esta nueva idea. Y es que, me decidí a escribir un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Rave Master. Pero esta vez, decidí hacerlo un poco más divertido e interesante. Esta vez me decidi en escribir algo que se conoce con AU (Universo Alterno) los que me conocen, saben que ya los he escrito y de igual manera han sido divertidos como muy emocionantes.**

**Sólo que en esta ocasión, será diferente porque Igneel es el querido abuelo que tiene cuatro hijos con diferentes mujeres. ¿Pueden imaginar quienes serán todos esos hijos y nietos? Yo se que si. Así que está historia será muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados donde juntare algunas obras de Mashima. Rave Master, Fairy Tail y Edens Zero. ¿Pueden imaginar cual es su última obra como el último hijo? Aunque no sea directamente de Mashima pero es un manga que es supervisado.**

**Creo que ya les di muchas pistas. ¡Es hora de leer! Espero que les guste y que sea de su interés.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Rave Master y Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Igneel Flame era su nombre y en esos momentos, se encontraba viajando en avión para una reunión familiar. Acomodaba sus traviesos cabellos rojos y miraba por la ventanilla su reflejo, unas cuántas canas de mostraban al igual que pequeñas arrugas nuevas en su piel. Esos ojos amarillos que miraban con atención las nubes como los lugares por donde pasaba en los aires. A veces no podia entender el porque tenía que ir tan lejos aún cuando había ofrecido su casa para dicha reunión. Suspiró una vez más mientras sus pensamientos lo llevaba a su bonito pasado, ya que al final, no tenía otra cosa de que pensar e iba a tener mucho tiempo.

A veces, Igneel, no podia comprender el porque era tan mujeriego que al final, tuvo cuatro hijos con cuatro mujeres distintas. Aunque, debía admitirlo, era por su maldita culpa al ver a cualquier chica bonita que le hiciera ojitos y el iba detrás de ellas. Claro, no le molestaba porque siempre se hizo cargo de sus hijos con una buena manuntencion que le daba a las madres de sus hijos e ir de vez en cuando a pequeñas reuniones familiares para convivir con sus hijos.

El primero de sus hijos se llama **Gale Glory**. Un hombre alto de cabello plateado como fue su padre y una horrible cicatriz en su rostro ante las peleas que solía tener cuando era joven y estúpido. Actualmente casado con una hermosa señorita de cabello oscuro de nombre **Sakura**. Queria a su nuera y la admiraba por poder controlar a su muy rebelde hijo, claro, el también obedeceria a la mujer si no quería dormir en la punta de un risco junto con salvajes animales.

Igneel no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Del bolso de su chaqueta, saco una libreta de color negra. Quito el pequeño broche y abrió la misma. Algunas fotos se mostraban en ese lugar, las fotos de su primer hijo junto con su difunta madre. Algunas fotos más de la boda de su hijo con aquella señorita de cabellos negros y al final, unas fotos de sus nietos. Dos niños muy animados e igual de rebeldes que su padre, odiaba admitirlo pero tal vez era su culpa por contar sus aventuras que tuvo junto con su hermano Flame.

**-Definitivamente fue mi culpa** -Susurró antes de soltar una risita.**\- Pero no me arrepiento**

Una hermosa niña de cabellos negros y mirada amable, su nombre era **Cattleya Glory**. La hija mayor de su hijo, la pequeña siempre solía pasar su tiempo a su lado. Tomaba su pequeña mano y caminaban para contarle una historia. Un abuelo siempre amaría a sus nietos. Ahora era una hermosa mujer casada con un hombre llamado **Shuda**, un hombre de apariencia rebelde, cabello rojo y una cicatriz en su ojo.

**-Tal vez buscaba algo que fuera parecido a su padre y su abuelo** -Suspiró derrotado.**\- Mi hermosa nieta, lamento que tu padre no sea lo mejor** -Lloriqueo un poco triste.

Una foto de un niño de cabellos plateados y mirada traviesa apareció. Sonrió. Era su segundo nieto, **Haru Glory**. Aquel niño que todos dirían que se parece a Gale. El mismo instinto de querer guerra, era un busca pelea aunque el tuviera justificada sus acciones cuando decía que habían mirado de manera lujuriosa a su hermana. Que a su madre no le habían dado el cambio correcto cuando fue a comprar algunas cosas al mercado o cuando su padre se burlaba de él y la única manera en la que podía vengarse, era golpeando a su padre hasta casi desmayarse.

**-Agradezco que aparecieras en su vida Elie**

Una segunda foto de Haru ya siendo un adulto, a su lado, una chica de cabello castaño con un vestido blanco de baile, una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en sus brazos, un ramo de flores. Su nombre era **Elie**, anteriormente **Valentine**, **Glory**. Se habia casado con su segundo nieto en uno de esos momentos que ambos se miraron a los ojos y quedaron enamorados de inmediato. Aún no entendería como es que se habían casado.

**-Señor, estamos a punto de descender** -Una azafata de cabellos blanco le interrumpió sus pensamientos.**\- Abroche su cinturón de seguridad**

**-Gracias**

Igneel guardo todo. Su cinturón estaba seguro y volvía agarrarse con todo y uñas en su asiento mientras sentía que la comida de su estómago empezaba a revolverse. Odiaba viajar en aviones.

**.o.**

Una vez que aseguró que su orgullo estaba intacto antes de vomitar. Fue por sus maletas, tuvo que esperar por varias horas para que aparecieran las mismas, cargarlas y empezar a caminar a la estación de taxis que se encontraba afuera del mismo aeropuerto. Un chico de cabellos azules le ayudo a cargar las maletas al porta equipaje. Una vez arriba, espero a que el chofer entrará y arrancará.

**-Al Hotel Saber por favor**

**-Encontraremos un poco de tráfico pero llegaremos en unas horas**

**-Gracias**

Volvía a mirar por la ventanilla. Ver ese pasado tráfico, escuchar el molesto ruido de los motores como del claxon de cada uno de esos carros. Por eso agradecía vivir retirado, en un lugar en el campo donde se escuchaba la tranquilidad del lugar y podia convivir con sus vecinos. Suspiró. Volvió a sacar la libreta negra para seguir recordando un poco de su familia.

Vio una foto de su segundo hijo, **Tetsuya Dragneel**. Un hombre muy recto, serio como frío y calculador que no tardó en meterse al Ejército para ser un hombre mucho mejor y que estuviera orgulloso de proteger a su nación. Tetsuya siempre había sido así, no tomó la rebeldía suya ni la de su medio hermano mayor, así que podía estar agradecido de ello. Su cabello era de curioso color rosa y sus ojos negros. Se había casado con una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos jade, de nombre **Aya**, una enfermera militar. Hasta ese punto agradecía que sus dos primeros hijos no fueran tan mujeriegos.

Sonrió. Casi al mismo tiempo que su hijo mayor, Gale, le dijera que iba a ser abuelo, Tetsuya le dijo algo similar. En este caso, tuvo como primer nieto por parte de ellos. Su nombre es **Zeref Dragneel**, un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, frío y calculador como su padre pero de mirada amable como su madre. Alguien quien solía gastar unas cuántas bromas y quien estaba interesado en los números y estrategias. Fue cuando se metió en el ejército para al final conocer quien sería su esposa. **Mavis**, anteriormente **Vermillion**,** Dragneel**.

Una pequeña muchacha rubia y de ojos verdes. Era muy tierna y un poco infantil pero cuando se ponían a jugar algunas partidas de juegos de estrategia, ella era la ganadora. No por nada era nombrada como el hada estratega. Sonrió al ver esas fotos de su nieto con esa muchacha.

**-¿Acaso está en mi adn que mis nietos e hijos se encuentren con personas apuestas?** -Murmuró.

**-¿Dijo algo señor?** -Interrumpió el conductor.

**-No, nada** -Igneel soltó una risita.**\- El tráfico está muy pesado**

**-Creo que hubo un accidente pero siempre son así en estas ciudades ¿Está bien el volumen de la radio?**

**-Si, esta bien así**

Después de una pequeña charla. Una foto más apareció. Era otro de sus nietos y quien tenía casi la misma edad que su nieto Haru. Se trataba de **Natsu Dragneel**, su nieto de cabellos rosas y ojos jade. Tenía su misma actitud rebelde, le gustaba pelear con puño limpio mientras protegía a sus amigos. Aunque esa misma rebeldía lo llevo varias veces a la estación de policías, fue una sorpresa que al final, su nieto se animara a entrar a la Academia de policías y ser uno de mucho renombre. Natsu siempre fue muy unido a él, de vez en cuando obedecía a sus padres pero a quien obedecía y confiaba más era en él, en su abuelo. El chico siempre cargaba una bufanda blanca en su cuello, fue uno de sus regalos de su infancia y que atesoraba. Incluso algunos tatuajes se había echo a pesar de que su padre no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Conoció a la chica con la que a casaría, una chica bibliotecaria de nombre **Lucy Heartfilia**, ahora **Dragneel**. Quien de vez en cuando ayudaba a la Policía en leer algunos documentos. Sabía que su nieto la estuvo acosando por varios meses hasta que antes de que pusieran una orden de restricción en su contra, ambos se hicieron novio. Sonrió al ver a su nieto sonrojado mientras tomaba la mano de la chica rubia.

**-Hemos llegado señor** -Comentó el chofer.

Cuando Igneel alzó la vista. Vio lo tarde que ya era. Las calles todavía se encontraban llenas pero con suerte, habia llegado al hotel donde se iba a hospedar esa noche para el día siguiente continuar con su camino. Bajo del mismo para esperar que bajará sus maletas y pagar a ese amable joven que le había llevado como agradecerle por su trabajo. Uno de los porteros llegó con un carro de equipaje y lo subió. Igneel suspiro. Mañana continuaría pensando en ese pasado que tanto le gustaba recordar. Ahora sólo quería descansar.

**-Es por eso su odio viajar en transportes**

Y sabía que todos sus hijos como sus nietos odiaban viajar en transporte porque sufrian de lo único que les había heredado: su mareo a los mismos. Los hacia vomitar y sólo algunas medicinas ayudaban a su problema.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**La siguiente y última parte será un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Edens Zero. No se pierdan este Universo Alterno que decidi escribir con nuestros personajes favoritos de los mangas de Mashima.**

**¿Porqué no puse a sus demás obras? Porque pienso que ya sería un poco más complicado, es por eso que puse a sus tres protagonistas que Mashima cuenta, al igual que ese último hijo de Igneel que espero que ya adivinaron. Sólo diré que igual de jodidamente bueno que el querido Natsu y su fuego quema como mil soles. Ya son demasiadas pistas que les di. La última parte de subira casi al mismo tiempo con esta para que así están juntas y no se puedan perder de ningún detalle.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 22 de Marzo de 2019**


End file.
